Hermione's Point of View
by Gwennie333
Summary: You want Hermione's side of everything? With some never happened Dramione an alternate endings, what would have happened if Hermione would have made different decisions? Read it here! T rated. Also some more of Ginny  and Ron/Hermione.
1. Year 1 I think you should leave now

**Hi everybody,**

**I never thought I would ever even read a fanfic, let alone write one. But after reading some fanfics I changed my mind. I want to write one where Harry, Hermione and everybody else aren't lesser versions of themselves, one where you can feel Rowlings magic. So I will try my best to do that. Draco is more human, more reasonable and more likable than Rowlings Draco, otherwise the idea of Dramione would not be possible and I like that just a little bit too much to give up on. It's probably going to be crap, but if there is just one person who likes it, I will be very happy. I'm going to write Hermione's side of the Harry Potter story, the whole story. From the day she gets her letter from Hogwarts till the day they defeat Lord Voldemort. But I will change a lot, a lot a lot. I'm sorry if my English isn't perfect, it's not my first language.**

**Hopefully there's someone who will read it and like it. Have fun reading! (I sure had fun writing!)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – "I think you should leave now"

"Hermione, what did you do this time?"

Hermione's mother looked up when she heard the angry voice of her husband. Their eleven year old daughter got in trouble a lot.

"I don't know, I am so, so sorry!"

Hermione was sent home, yet again, with an angry letter from the headmaster. She was one of the smartest kids in her school, but around her, many weird unexplainable things happened. This girl who teased her suddenly smelt like fish, a boy that pulled her hair had blood all over his hands. Today three kids began choking, right after they called Hermione a smarty-pants. She didn't know why but everybody blamed her. She was sure she didn't do anything.

"Honey, we've talked about this, hurting people isn't the solution," her father told her after giving the letter to his wife. "We love you very, very much, you know that, but this has to stop. You need to grow up some time."

"I am grown up, I didn't make them…!"

"Sweety, we know you didn't, but still, the school didn't make your dad pick you up if you weren't partly to blame." Her mother sat down next to her. "It doesn't matter now, you just go do your homework alright? I want to talk to your dad for a minute."

"But mom…"

"Now sweety! I will call you when dinner is ready."

Hermione went upstairs, tears in her eyes. Nobody understood her.

.

The next morning Hermione got up early. She had barely slept, crying almost the whole night. Even her parents didn't understand her. She didn't have many friends. No real ones at least. She passed her time reading and learning. When she read a good book, she was happy, but when she had finished it, she couldn't help herself wondering how a life with friends would be like. Friends who weren't scared of her, friends who believed her when she said she had nothing to do with it. The only one who believed her when she said it wasn't her fault was the girl next door, Sarah. She was almost two years younger than Hermione and still believed in Santa and fairies. And magic. She liked it a lot when something weird happened and she had a fun explanation for everything. Hermione was way too smart to believe any of it though. She knew there was something weird about her, something unexplainable, but it wasn't magic. Boy did she turn out to be wrong!

.

When her mother woke up, they made breakfast together. They had so much fun together, Hermione forgot about the eggs until the fire alarm went off.

"Hermione, the eggs!" Her mother looked very angry. "You burnt the last two. Your dad is not going to like that!"

Hermione almost started crying again, she really wanted to have a nice Saturday. But before she could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"Clean this up will you? I will be right back." Her mother handed the pan with the burnt eggs to her and went to the door.

Hermione looked at the pan and put it back on the stove, she would never get that clean. She tried not to cry and drank some juice. She really wished she hadn't burnt the eggs.

"I don't quite understand why you are here. My husband talked about Hermione just yesterday, nobody said anything about a house visit." Her mother walked in with a strange looking woman right behind her. The woman was dressed in green and had her hair in a bun. She looked very strict and stern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have misunderstood, I am not from her current school," she told Hermione's mother.

"Then who are you?" Her mother sounded suspicious.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress from Hogwarts." She gave Hermione's mother a hand. Then, she turned to look at Hermione. "You must be Hermione, am I right?"

Hermione gave a small nod.

"Hogwarts?" her mother continued.

"Yes, Hogwarts. Why don't we all sit down for a minute?" Professor McGonagall walked to the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for the two ladies to join her. "I am professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I think you should leave now." Hermione's mother walked to the door, ready to get this crazy lady out of the house.

"I just want to tell you that we have a spot for Hermione at our school. I know this must come as a big surprise but your daughter is a witch."

Hermione's mother started to laugh. This woman was clearly mad. Her daughter a witch… Like witches even existed, not in this world! Hermione though, could not take her eyes of this strange woman. A witch? That was impossible, right?

"Ooh, eggs! Yummy. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, I am …" But before her dad could introduce himself, her mother interrupted him.

"You really have to go now!"

"Hermione, what's going on here?" her father asked her, worried.

"I cooked breakfast, dad, but then I burnt the eggs and now this woman says I'm a witch."

"Because you burnt the eggs? That doesn't make you a witch," said her father jokingly. He seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday. "And your eggs look perfect to me."

She took a look at the eggs, they did seem perfect, not burnt at all.

"Honey, the eggs are burnt, you can't actually think about eating them!" Her mother tried to take the pan away from her husband. "Mrs. McGonagall, you should really leave. We don't like people calling our daughter a witch."

She looked in the pan and was as surprised as Hermione, the eggs did look fine now. How was that possible?

"I have a letter here, which tells everything you need to buy before attending Hogwarts. Also, there is a train ticket and I am her to explain everything else. I really don't mean to scare you, but your daughter is a witch. There is a whole world with people like her." Then she turned to Hermione. "Do strange things ever happen to you? Like when you're upset or angry?"

"Sometimes. Like, with the eggs, I was really sad about burning them and now they are fine. And yesterday people teased me and then they all started to choke. It was kinda scary."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her mother looking from the eggs to her and to Professor McGonagall. She took the letter from the table and started reading it.

* * *

**I don't know if Hermione ever goes into details about how she finds out she was a witch, it has been a long time since I read the books, but since both Harry and Tom Riddle where visited by somebody from school, I think that would also have been the case by Hermione. Because, be serious, if you get a letter like that, would you actually believe it? I would think it was some sick joke… And my mother would never believe it! I am pretty sure Hermione would have got the letter already, before McGonagall would explain it, but I liked this more. Next time they visit Diagon Alley :) That will be fun! Muggles in Diagon Alley… Hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like it, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Year 1 I am NOT weird, I am just a witch

**Hi everybody,**

**After putting up the first chapter of my story, I got a messages from fanfic in like 2 minutes, so thanks Selinaa, for your story and author alert! Really, didn't expect anybody to read it, let alone put an alert on it. Made me feel good about myself :) Anyway, like I said, in this chapter they will visit Diagon Alley. I really plan on writing a lot and I really don't care if it's going to be extensive or dull. But let me know what you think, would love to hear some opinions.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – "I am NOT weird, I am just a witch!"

"I still think it's mad! Wizards and Witches, that's just impossible." Hermione's mother shook her head.

They were on their way to Diagon Alley, which seemingly lay in London, but was nowhere to be found on a map or on the internet. Apparently, they could buy all this magic stuff Hermione would need there. Minerva McGonagall had written down some instructions for them.

"Look mom, there it is!" Hermione pointed at a wall next to a regular bookshop. There really was nothing to see there.

"Honey, I think we need to look further. That's just a wall." Her mother took her hand and shot her husband a worried look.

"No no, it's not! Come on." She struggled to get out of her mother's grip and ran to a shady looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Her parents ran after her and saw, both totally surprised, that is was the pub they were looking for.

"You're right honey, I don't know how I missed it." She looked around and noticed that nobody seemed to see the pub, or at least nobody looked at it. "Stay close now."

They entered the pub and Hermione cried out in joy. "See, it is real. I told you! I am NOT weird, I am just a witch!" After thinking about that statement for a minute, she added "Which is kinda weird…"

"Not more Muggles… What is up with this country?" Hermione looked behind her and saw a weird looking guy staring at them. She grabbed her mother's hand again and looked at the rest of the people. They were all dressed really weird and the place was so dark it was almost scary. Her father had gone to talk with the ward, whose name was Tom. McGonagall told her parents that he would show them the way.

"So you are Hermione? Going to Hogwarts this year, are you now? Follow me."

Hermione stayed close to her mother while following the very old and odd looking man. They came into a cold little courtyard when Tom took out a stick.

"Stand back please," he said and Hermione stood as far back as possible, while still trying to see what he was going to do with the stick.

He tapped three times on the wall and for a minute Hermione wanted to laugh, but then the stone wall started moving and suddenly there was a big door shaped hole. She looked onto a street filled with more strange looking people. Before thinking about it she walked through the wall and started to walk to a shop called Potage's Cauldron. It had all kinds of different cauldrons. Hermione knew she needed a tin one, she already memorized everything on her list. She looked at a gold one and another one that was stirring by itself.

"… easy, right? If you have more questions you're welcome to come back. Have a nice day," she heard Tom say to her parents when she came running back.

"Look mom, look. They have self-stirring cauldrons and I saw a really big one and one smaller then my hand, come look!" Her parents looked at each other smiling, their daughter seemed so happy.

"You can show us later, first we need to go exchange our money. Apparently, they don't accept ours. Let's go."

.

The rest of the day was amazing. They went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the most beautiful building Hermione had ever seen, to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy her robes, to Ollivanders where she got a wand, made of vine wood and dragon heartstring core, back to Potage's Cauldron for her tin cauldron and a couple of other shops. After going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for some refreshing ice cream the only thing left on her list were her books. So they went to Flourish & Blotts, the weirdest bookshop Hermione had ever seen. She spent the rest of the day picking out lots of interesting books and reading those she didn't buy. Her parents were sitting in front of the shop enjoying the nice weather, they knew that their daughter could spend hours in a book shop.

.

"Oh I'm sorry." A little red haired girl had bumped into her.

"It's fine, are you alright?" Hermione asked her while helping her up. "You dropped your books, let me help you."

"Thanks," said the little girl while trying to hold them all. She looked very young and was blushing while trying to hold all the books at the same time.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold them like that, they look like they are about to drop again." Hermione noticed that the little girl had a lot of the same books as she did.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too? It's my first year. I still can't believe it's all actually real."

"Not yet, I'm only 10. I have to wait another year." She looked kind of sad about that. "These stupid books are for my stupid brother. He made me carry them but now I lost him. Oh no!" She had dropped the books again.

"I told you so. You should not have carried them like that." Hermione picked up the books and gave them back to the little girl, whose face was now almost as red as her hair.

"Ginny! Where did you go? We're all ready. Where is your brother?" A plump woman, also with red hair, walked to the little girl and took a few of the books. "Did he make you carry them all? Didn't I tell him not to do that? Come on, let's go."

"Bye." The girl turned around and waved at Hermione, while her mother dragged her out of sight. Looking for her own mother she smiled, maybe she would find friends at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Did you notice smarty-pants Hermione? Telling Ginny how to hold her books… That's no way to make friends. Though, I liked the idea of them meeting each other, don't really know why. Always liked little Ginny. Hope you liked this second chapter :)**


	3. Year 1 So tell me, where did you see you

**Hi everybody,**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but this was really not my fault. Stupid site kept giving me an error type 2 message, really annoying. But thanks to pinayflava90 I know how to deal with that now. If you have the same problem, just replace the word 'property' with 'content' in the url of the error message.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – "So tell me, where did you see your toad last?"

"I am going to miss you so much!" Hermione's mother gave her daughter another hug and tried to kiss her.

"Mom, I think I need to get in the train now, it's almost time. I will come home for Christmas." Hermione wanted to get back to her book, she was in the middle of reading more about The Boy Who Lived and it was quite interesting. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Don't forget to wear your braces, honey!" Her father looked at her very strictly.

Both her parents being dentists made them obsessed with her, very big, teeth.

"Bye mom, bye dad! I love you!" She gave them both a hug. "See you at Christmas!"

.

"Hi." A girl with a long brown plait entered the compartment. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course. I am Hermione Granger. This is my first year at Hogwarts." She stood up and gave the girl a hand.

"I'm Susan Bones." The girl sat opposite of her.

Hermione heard a whistle and watched outside, looking for her parents. She noticed that there was a red haired girl crying. She recognized the girl from the bookstore in Diagon Alley.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," she heard someone say.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!" yelled Ginny's mother. Hermione looked away and waved one last time at her parents before the train started to move.

"Is this your first year too?" Hermione asked Susan. "I am so excited, can't wait till we get there! My parents had a hard time with this, letting me go to a weird school far away, but I really wanted to come. There is no other school I would rather go to."

"It's my first year too. But I am not a muggle-born, so it's not so new for me. What are you reading?" Susan took one of the books lying in front of Hermione. "_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. Wow, did you read this?"

"Yes, I did. You didn't? And what do you mean by that, how do you know I am a muggle-born?"

"My aunt gave it to me a few years ago, but I never read it, it is sort of boring. And for the muggle thing, you're way to excited for someone who lived with wizards and witches all her live. You should be careful with that, not everybody likes muggles."

"But I am not a muggle, my parents are. I read about people who torture muggles for pleasure, will they torture me too because my parents are muggles? Like a witch hunt between witches? That is so wrong." Hermione rambled on and on, while trying to find the right book. She was sure she read something about this.

"Don't worry, you'll be totally safe at Hogwarts. It's the safest place in the whole world. But yes, there are people who are obsessed with blood, they dislike muggle-borns," answered Susan. Hermione got more and more scared talking about this.

What would happen if nobody liked her? She really didn't want to be weird and different. She had been that girl already. The one that had no friends and read all the time. The little girl that rather stayed inside learning than play outside, simply because she had no friends. Sure, she loved learning and reading more than anything, but she wanted to talk about it too. She wanted to be able to share the things she learned.

"Have you read your school books yet? I had some trouble with _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger," she asked Susan, wanting to change the subject.

"Can't help you with that, I just looked through them." Susan gave the book back and started reading in a newspaper, Witch Weekly.

Hermione picked up her copy of _The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk and took her wand, wanting to try some magic before starting school. She had read all her books already, but would that be enough? Better to play it safe, so she said "Lumos" and watched her wand glow. Then she said "Nox" to turn it off. She locked the door and pointed her wand at it, trying another spell she had read about.

"Alohomora," she said, and the door unlocked itself.

"Nice." She looked at Susan, who was still looking at her magazine, so Hermione wasn't sure if this was a comment on her magic or an article, but she felt really good about herself. Flipping through her charms book she looked for the spell that made blue flames, hoping that Susan could put them out if something went wrong.

.

"Hello, have you seen my toad?" A short, round faced, blond haired boy entered the compartment.

"Your what?" Hermione ask surprised. Did he really just said toad? How could you lose your toad, and wouldn't you be better off without it?

"My toad. I lost it, again. Trevor, my toad, he got away after I got on the train, he has to be somewhere!" The poor boy looked really sad.

"I will help you look." Hermione put her books away. She had tried every spell that she could do without putting herself or Susan in danger. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

"I'm Neville Longbottem," the boy replied.

"So tell me, where did you see your toad last?"

.

After searching for more than half an hour, they still hadn't found Neville's toad. They had talked about school, their families (Neville lived with his grandmother) and the different houses they could be sorted into. Right now they ran out of subjects to talk about, and Hermione really wanted to go back to her compartment before the train arrived.

"Maybe we should split up, we can look faster that way," she suggested. "You can go that way, I will go the other way."

"Fine, tell me when you find Trevor?" He looked even sadder than half an hour ago.

"I will." She started walking into the opposite direction. After asking around in a few other compartments she had finished searching her part of the train and since Neville probably could use her help she went to find him.

"You found him?" Neville smiled when he saw her coming her way.

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry. Let's ask in here." She walked to the last compartment.

"I already went there," Neville said, but she went in anyway.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she asked them.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said a red haired boy. He had his wand in his hand and a rat in front of him.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down next to him and hoped it was something good, she was really enjoying all this magic stuff.

"Er – all right." After clearing his throat he said:

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow.

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said after nothing had happened. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red haired boy muttered. He looked a bit confused.

"Harry Potter," said the black haired boy sitting opposite of Ron. She looked at him better, Harry Potter, that was the name of the boy who lived. She had just spent the whole day reading about him.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," she told him.

"Am I?" Harry asked, looking even more confused than Ron did. She couldn't belief he didn't know that. Didn't he read?

"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…" Hermione noticed that she didn't stop talking. She always did that when she was nervous. "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry Neville, I wish we would have found him," she said when they walked away from the compartment Harry and Ron were in.

Then she heard a shrill voice: "You found a toad? What are you going to do with that? Just throw it away Goyle." The boy named Goyle dropped the toad and it jumped away immediately.

"Trevor!" Neville ran after his toad. Goyle and another big boy laughed and walked away, following Neville. The blond boy looked at his friends, then at Hermione, trying to find out which way he'd rather go.

"That was really mean! You can't just throw away someone else's toad!" Hermione walked towards him.

"Yeah yeah, I don't know if you paid attention, but I never touched that toad."

"Well, it was mean anyway. You probably knew Neville was looking for it."

"How could I have known that?" The boy smiled at her, what an ass. Hermione was sure she and Neville asked everybody.

"Just be nicer next time," she said, trying to walk away. She knew they would almost be at Hogwarts now and she needed to pack all her books.

"Did you ask everybody if they saw that stupid toad?" The boy kept standing in the middle of the aisle, so she could not walk by him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes, I did ask everybody. Could you move aside now?"

"So is it true that Potter is in this train?"

"Yes, he is in there." Hermione said, pointing at the right compartment. "Now move aside!"

"Sure… What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Hermione, and you are?" she asked him. Why was he still blocking her way? She regretted ever leaving her compartment, stupid toad.

"Which house will you be in?" he asked her, ignoring her question. Clearly she didn't know who he was, nobody ever talked to him like that.

"How should I know that? You know that we're still in the train? And that we won't be sorted until we're at the castle?"

"Yeah but surely you must _know_, or are you a muggle-born?"

The way he spit out the words muggle-born made Hermione angry. She remembered the man in The Leaky Cauldron, who had said it the same way. Scared because of all the stuff Susan told her, she really didn't want this boy to know she was a muggle-born.

"Gryffindor, I will be in Gryffindor." She told the boy, hoping he would leave her alone and wishing she would actually get into Gryffindor. Finally he stepped aside.

"That's too bad," he said while walking away.

.

"Neville, did you find Trevor?" Hermione had put all her books in her bag and had found Neville again.

"I almost had him, but then he got away." Neville looked like he was about to cry.

"I…" Hermione heard a horrible yell. "What was that?"

Without waiting, she ran to the compartment were the noise came from, knowing that Harry and Ron should be there. She saw the blond guy and his two friends running away quickly. She opened the door and saw sweets all over the floor. Ron was looking at his rat, holding him up by his tail and Harry looked really relieved.

"What _has_ been going on?"

.

After meeting Hagrid and going to the castle in a little boat, which she had to share with Harry, Ron and Neville, Professor McGonagall made them wait in a room. They met some of Hogwarts ghosts before Professor McGonagall invited them to come in for the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione was really scared, trying to remember if she had read something about the Sorting Ceremony. She was happy she practiced some magic already, shooting blue flames would probably help her. She was surprised to discover that all she had to do was put on a singing hat and by the looks of it, so was everybody else. McGonagall started calling names and one by one they put the hat on, who had stopped singing.

"Granger, Hermione." When she heard McGonagall call her name she ran to the hat and put it on her head. She wasn't scared anymore, she just really wanted to know in which house she would be.

"Hmm… You are really smart and like to learn, but there is a lot of courage in you as well… difficult, difficult... You would do very well in Ravenclaw, but maybe Gryffindor…" She hadn't expected the hat to talk.

"I just want to make friends," she thought. "Friends who accept me for who I am and who will be there for all the good and the bad things."

"Fine, then it will be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word.

She went over to the Gryffindor table and waited until everybody else was sorted, "Zabini, Blaise" being the last one. He got sorted into Slytherin, just like the pale boy who annoyed her in the train, who was named Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Again, I really liked to put Ginny in again, but then I decided to take her out, because even for me it became a little bit to extensive. Plus, it's a little bit hard to have Hermione talk to Ginny without meeting Ron. I think the toilet seat joke is one of the most awesome ones, so I had to put it in :) Made me laugh so hard when I was little. So tell me, what did you guys think of Hermione's little encounter with Draco? Yes, I know, Draco is really out of character here, I'm sorry for that. But he doesn't realize that Hermione is a muggle-born and she is not in Gryffindor yet, so why should he hate her already?**


	4. Year 1 Have you ever been in a place

**Hi everybody,**

**So, I haven't updated in a while, I know, sorry! I've had exams, vacation, crazy jobs and a lot of family drama combined with a fried hard drive. But I'm back now.**

**So, since Hermione is all about learning I figured I had to know her school schedule and stuff like that. I reread almost the whole book. Every clue that I could find, I used, but I had to make up most of the schedule myself. Also, I needed a lot of time to find all the names of Harry's classmates. I want to keep it as canon as possible, but I always wondered why there are 20 people in a combined class (when Slytherin and Gryffindor have flying lessons there are 20 brooms, when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have Herbology there are 20 plants) when we only know 8 Gryffindors. It turns out there are indeed 10 Gryffindor, but we never learn the names of the 2 other Gryffindor girls. A lot of research later I found almost everything out, saw the list of names Rowling made for Harry's classmates and decided that Lilith Moon and Sophie Roper will be the other Gryffindor girls (mostly because they are the only non sorted girls that I know both the first name and surname of). I also think that Hermione is, unlike Harry, the kind of girl that will talk to other/new people and not just her friends. When they start DA she knows a lot of people Harry and Ron haven't even heard of, so I thought it would be fun to meet all those people. Well, tell me what you think.**

**I want to send my love out to EmmaRose15, who gave me my first review, you made me really happy, thank you so much! I really hate it when people put those 'review please!' all over there page, so I am not going to do that, but I would really like to know what you think (especially if it's something I can improve!).**

**Don't really get why everybody puts those 'I don't own this, please don't sue me!' notes on every page either. I mean, it's a fanfiction site, is there anything somebody actually owns around here? But since everybody does it: I don't own any of the characters or places. They all belong to the brilliant mind of J. K. Rowling.**

**Wow, longest authors note ever, sorry! Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4 – "Have you ever been in a place this big?"

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up at seven o'clock. She could not wait to start class. Today she had Charms and History of Magic before lunch and after lunch she had Herbology and Transfiguration. She was the most excited about Transfiguration, she would love to change one object into another. She had, of course, read all about it already. Hermione tried to make as little sound as possible, not wanting to wake up the other girls. She got dressed and went to the common room. She wanted to read a bit in _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch before her Transfiguration class this afternoon. After reading for a while she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down next to Percy, the Gryffindor prefect.

"Good morning," she said while poring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hermione, good morning to you too." Percy gave her a little nod. "You're up early."

"I know, I was just too excited to sleep any longer. I am so glad the classes start right away. This morning I have Charms and History of Magic with the Ravenclaws and after lunch I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Transfiguration. Oh, I am looking forward to Transfiguration! I heard that professor McGonagall teaches that class, is she good?" Hermione was so excited she couldn't stop talking. "And is it true that History of Magic is being teached be a ghost? And are we really…"

"Yes, McGonagall is a very adequate and honest teacher." She was interrupted by Percy's response. "And yes, professor Binns is indeed a ghost. Now if you'll excuse me, I have prefect duties. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too!" she said when Percy stood up and walked away. She now sat completely along and although more and more people filled the room, nobody sat down next to her. She didn't mind though, she was to happy to notice.

.

Professor Flitwick started his Charms class with taking the register. He was a little man, standing on books just to reach his desk. This was all so different from her old school. When he got to Harry Potter's name he got so excited that he lost his balance and toppled out of sight. After he'd taken all the names he started talking about the importance of Charms and what they could expect to learn the rest of the year. Before she knew it, the class had ended. After carefully putting away her notes Hermione almost ran to her next class, History of Magic.

"Good morning." A ghost had entered the class room. "Emeric the Evil. Emeric got his name during the first Kobold war, which he led. In 309 he started a revolution that would be the beginning of forty-three years of war. When he was…"

The ghost was their teachers! He hadn't even introduced himself! Hermione was so shocked she almost forgot to take notes. According to her schedule the class was teached by professor Binns. Even though the ghost, professor Binns, talked very monotone and didn't pay attention to his students, it was still very interesting. She was especially interested by the story of Uric the Oddball, the kobold that leaded the war after Emeric the Evil had died. He fought the war in a very different way than Emeric had done. In staid of fighting some guerrilla war and taking out a lot of unknowing muggles he infested his time in building up a great defense. Then he tried to talk about the problems, he tried to mediate with the wizards. When that didn't work he made the wizards believe that they had taken over the ministry. Somehow it reminded Hermione of Troy, although Uric never actually got into the ministry. The way Uric had ended the war sounded so much peace fuller than the way Emeric had started it. She just had to read more about this.

And so Hermione ended up in the library during lunch that first day. She read and read and read and almost forgot that she had to go to Herbology. She had to run to the greenhouse to be there in time. While Professor Sprout though them about magical plants and fungi, Hermione was very glad that she had a big breakfast, otherwise she might have gotten hungry. She was so busy taking notes, she didn't even notice that the girl from the train, Susan Bones, was in the same class.

.

Her last class of the day was Transfiguration, thought by professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall started the class by chanced her desk into a pig and back, something they wouldn't learn for a few years. They did start with changing a match into a needle, like she had been expecting. It was really hard though, at the end of the class her match was only a little grey and pointy. But when professor McGonagall pointed it out to the rest of the class she realized she was the only one that had accomplished something. She grew with pride.

.

Hermione decided to pay another visited to the library, she had about forty minutes before diner. She was impressed by the magnitude of the library, she had barely noticed it this morning. Walking through it she noticed the Restricted Section.

"What are you looking for, little girl?" the librarian stood before her, scarring Hermione a little bit.

"I… I'm looking for a book. Something about the history of this world. I already read all my school books and A History of Hogwarts and during lunch I read about Urik the Oddball and…"

"A little reader you are. Why don't you come with me," the librarian led her away from the Restricted Section. "I'm Madam Pince."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she answered.

"Well miss Granger, here are some books appropriate for your level." Madam Pince pointed at a shelf full. "You're a first year, correct?"

"Yes, yes, I'm a first year. Thank you!"

Hermione turned to the shelves, looking for something that interested her. She quickly found a book named _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. It was all so interesting, that she almost forgot about diner too, until her belly started rumbling. Quickly she put the book away and hurried to the Great Hall.

"Oemphf, Sorry!" While running around the corner she had bummed into someone. Her bag fell on the ground and flew open.

"Hey, watch it!" She looked up from the ground, looking in the face of the blond boy. "Don't you know who I am?"

"It's Draco Malfoy, right? I'm so sorry for walking into you."

"That's right." He looked quite arrogant. "It's Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger." She stood up and held her hand out, leaving her books on the ground, but he didn't shake it so she put it back down.

"Family of Hector Dagwort-Granger, I assume."

"Now why would you assume that?" He hadn't even ask her, he'd just told her. She wondered how someone could be this sure of themselves. He would probably hate her if he found out she wasn't from some important wizard family. Luckily Hector Dagwort-Granger had won an award, and she had just read about that in _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_.

"Because I never heard of another Granger."

"Well, that they haven't all won prices like Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers doesn't mean that there aren't any other Grangers." She put her books in her bag and wanted to walk around him. She was to hungry for this.

"Wait." Malfoy told her before she made it out of the halfway. She turned around and waited for him to say something more. After almost 30 seconds, just when Hermione started to get annoyed, he continued. "Welcome at Hogwarts."

He walked away leaving a confused Hermione behind.

.

Hermione had enjoyed dinner. It wasn't as spectacular as the day before, but it was still pretty impressive. After having eaten she'd gone up to her dormitory, just as the four other girls had done. She had met them last night, and briefly talked to Parvati Patil and Lilith Moon but they had all been too tired to talk much. Now they were sitting together, talking about their day. She took a few books out of her bag and put them on her nightstand.

"Hermione? Come join us," said a small girl with short blond hair. If she remembered correctly the girl was named Sophie, Sophie Roper.

"Euhm.. I was actually planning on doing some reading. Transfiguration is a lot of work, I don't want to fall behind," she said, even though she had finished all homework before diner.

"Fall behind? What?" A girl with brown curls, which must be Lavender, gave her a weird look, before looking at the girl next to her. "It's our first day. Is she crazy?"

The girls laughed, but Parvati stood up. "Here, sit with us, just for a minute. My sister likes to study to, but we all deserve a break. I need to run downstairs, I'll be back."

"So, Sophie was telling us how she has never been in a place this big. Have you ever been in a place this big?" Lavender asked her.

"Well, I went to Gwydir Castle with my parents ones. Although Gwydir Castle is more an example of a Tudor architecture courtyard house or fortified manor house. Not at all a traditional castle, but neither is Hogwarts. It did have a lot of stairs, but of course they didn't move, like they do here. Although during the…"

"Please stop talking," Lavender had cut her off. "No offence honey, but you're dull. I don't really care about the number of stairs in some courthouse. And even if I did, no place has more stairs than Hogwarts. There are about a thousand stairs here."

"Courtyard house. And actually there are 142 stairs in Hogwarts. It just seems like there are more because they keep moving. Sometimes they even…"

"I'm going to walk a stair now, who's coming with me?" Lavender jumped of the bed and walked out of the room.

Both Lilith and Sophie stood up and followed her. Although Sophie hesitated a minute, watching a lonely Hermione sitting on Parvati's bed. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, it's fine, I'm tired anyway," lied Hermione, she was sure Lavender wouldn't want her to come downstairs with them.

"Okay, sleep well," said Sophie, before closing the door.

Hermione couldn't sleep though. This was her second day at Hogwarts and she'd already managed to irritate a lot of people. Maybe she wouldn't fit in here either. She took her copy of _History of Magic_ out and started to read. When she heard the girls coming back, she put it away quickly and pretended to sleep, but it would be hours before she actually fell asleep.

* * *

**As you can see I decided she should also have a class with the Ravenclaws, in my opinion that seemed logical. Also, I need a first name for two Hufflepuff students named Spinks and Puncorn and one for a Slytherin student named Rivers. Rivers is a girl, Spinks and Puncorn is unknown (although one has to be a guy and the other a girl). So if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Also, I really want to know what you think of the use of the non-canon (but still made up by Rowling, I believe they are called pre-canon) characters. So just let me know, okay?**

**(Btw, did you guys also think of the song from Fame when Hermione is talking to Malfoy? Yeah, I'm big on quotes, this one was unintentional though.)**


End file.
